


Твоё француское небо

by Nati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На улице почти ночь, откуда-то доносится тихая французская музыка, где-то люди говорят на французском языке, Лейхи смотрит на пролив и почти уверен, что видит берег Великобритании. Айзек один в чужой стране, которую может назвать почти своей. И Айзеку опять безумно одиноко, потому что все, с кем бы он мог поговорить, отделены от него водой. В большей или меньшей степени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твоё француское небо

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K.E.N.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=K.E.N.).



Айзеку не то чтобы скучно, но всё-таки немного одиноко. Он живёт во Франции, в небольшой квартире Криса Арджента, в Баньоле. Хотя это настолько близко к Парижу, что на фейсбуке Айзек ставит в место своего проживания именно столицу Франции. 

Лейхи почти не знает французского языка, но его спасет то, что практически все понимают английский. Айзек закупается французскими словарями и разговорниками, думает о том, что надо бы найти репетитора и пойти, наконец, в школу. Крис учит Лейхи многому: языку, культуре, самостоятельности. Он переделывает одну из комнат, вставляя рябиновые рамы и дверь, красит стены, смешивая краску с рябиновой золой. Чтобы Айзек мог закрыться там, если перестанет себя контролировать. Айзек вопреки всему не считает это похожим на то, что когда-то делал с ним отец. Нет, Айзек считает, что Крис ему больше отец, чем ныне покойный мистер Лейхи. 

Айзеку нужен наставник, а Крису нужно кого-то учить — они находят друг в друге отдушину, поддержку и опору.

А потом Крис собирается возвращаться в Бейкон-хиллс, город, с которым у Айзека связаны все воспоминания. Парень почти собирается возвращаться с Арджентом, но тот останавливает его, запрещает, и Айзек почему-то слушается, соглашается и остаётся. Он провожает Криса в аэропорт, ждёт, пока самолёт взлетит, и идёт пешком до центра Парижа — Айзеку безумно хочется сфотографировать Эйфелеву башню. 

Что он и делает, загружая потом фотографию на свою страничку фейсбука. Айзек вообще редко бывал в социальных сетях, у него мало виртуальных друзей, большей части которых вообще безразлично, что с ним происходит, но сейчас парню _безумно одиноко_ в чужой небольшой квартире почти в Париже. 

Через несколько часов, когда Айзек вроде как сносно смог прочитать небольшой французский текст-упражнение, он опять заходит на свою страничку. На фотографии есть несколько лайков каких-то совсем незнакомых людей и… Джексона. Того самого Джексона Уиттмора, который, едва став настоящим оборотнем-волком, собрал вещи и уехал в Лондон. Айзек удивлён его лайку даже больше, чем всем остальным от совершенно левых людей, потому что… ну это же Джексон Уиттмор, с которым у них никогда особо тёплых отношений не было. С которым у них вообще никаких отношений не было, если не считать эпизода с ядом канимы, когда Айзек держал Джексона за подбородок и что-то говорил. Вроде даже обидное. 

И тем не менее Айзек переходит на страницу Уиттмора, натыкается на фотку Биг-Бена, тратит почти минуту на сомнения и всё-таки нажимает на большой палец, подтверждая что да, фотография ему нравится. Лайков у Джексона в пять раз больше чем у Айзека, так что тот даже и не заметит, наверняка. 

Айзек тратит ещё пятнадцать минут на профили своих…друзей, наверное. Скотт, Стайлз, Лидия, Кира, о которой он почти не знает, Дэнни, который почти не знает о нём. Долго смотрит на счастливо улыбающихся с фотографий Эллисон и Эрику — никто не удалил их странички. Айзек смотрит на статусы своих живых друзей и видит, что только Дэнни часто появляется в сети. Остальные не заходили уже очень давно. 

*_*_*

Всё это довольно странно, потому что Айзек продолжает выкладывать на фейсбук фотографии достопримечательности Парижа, на что Джексон Уиттмор отвечает фотками с достопримечательностями Лондона. Они молча лайкают эти фотографии друг у друга, и Айзеку по-прежнему безумно одиноко и хочется поговорить с кем-нибудь кроме милой старушки-соседки, знающей пять фраз на английском, и самоучителем по французскому. 

Айзек звонит Крису, потому что ему плевать на роуминг, потому что он хочет знать, что больше никто не умер. Поговорить с Арджентом почти не удаётся: Крис куда-то спешит и сообщает, что все пока живы. Айзеку этого, конечно же, очень мало, поэтому он долго смотрит на телефон, решая стоит или не стоит. Но потом всё-таки набирает знакомый номер. 

Скотт не отвечает. Скорее всего он просто занят или не слышит. "Или ранен", — думает Лейхи, набирая второй знакомый номер. 

Стайлз отвечает спустя три гудка, голос у него уставший, он даже не сразу понимает, кто именно ему звонит. Айзек спрашивает, как они там все живут, и даже не пытается сделать свой тон голоса небрежным или незаинтересованным. Стайлз смеётся, но как-то глухо и невесело, рассказывает о бете Скотта и о том, что всё нормально, они справятся со всеми проблемами, как и всегда. А потом Стайлз извиняется, говорит, что ему надо бежать, и что он рад, что Айзек в безопасности. 

Теперь Айзеку не только безумно одиноко, но ещё и очень страшно. Потому что если Стилински рад, что Лейхи в безопасности, то что же происходит с ними со всеми? И это может значить только то, что они там, в Бейкон-хиллсе, совсем не в безопасности. Но Айзек успокаивает себя тем, что они все живы. Слово "пока" он не произносит даже в мыслях. 

Айзек продолжает учить французский, уже почти без запинок говоря больше десятка фраз, называет квартиру Криса своей и, кажется, настолько привыкает к Парижу, что почти забывает о маленьком американском городке своего детства. 

Проходит ещё пару дней, прежде чем Айзек видит на странице Джексона, на которую он заходит несколько раз в сутки, фотографию чистого неба и подпись под ней _"У нас сегодня удивительно солнечно. А у вас как с погодой?"_. Айзек выходит на балкон, фотографирует своё французское небо, захватывая кусочек французских крыш, и отправляет фотографию в комментарии, не обращая на другие никакого внимания, _"У нас тоже прекрасная погода".  
_  
*_*_*

За следующие несколько недель Айзек настолько привыкает общаться с Джексоном через фотографии и комментарии, что, когда он видит личное сообщение, по-настоящему теряется. Джексон спрашивает вкусная ли во Франции еда, где Айзек теперь учится и где живёт. Лейхи удивлён этими вопросами ещё больше, чем первым лайком, поэтому отвечает только через несколько минут. Наверное, Джексону просто скучно и нечем заняться. 

На самом деле Айзеку тоже скучно и нечем заняться, поэтому он и сам не замечает, как общение с Джексоном Уиттмором становится ежедневны и достаточно увлекательным. Джексон жалуется ему на английскую еду и отсутствие лакросса, а Айзек — на всё ещё чужой язык и трудности в школе, куда он всё-таки пошёл. Они кидают друг другу разные ссылки, рассказывают о каких-то своих друзьях и свиданиях. Айзеку это кажется немного диким и почти совсем невозможным, но Джексон — единственное его напоминание о родном городе и детстве. 

Единственное, о чём они никогда не говорят — Бейкон-хиллс и его обитатели. Айзек только вскользь упомянул, что уехал после смерти Эллисон. И, кажется, сказал про Дерека. Они говорят о США в целом, но никогда — конкретно об одном калифорнийском городке. 

А ещё, они никогда не говорят о контроле, хотя порой Айзеку и хочется спросить, как Джексон справляется. Но Лейхи никогда не поднимет эту тему первым, наверное. Ему немного…страшно? Да, ему страшно, что Джексон не захочет больше писать, и это почти смешно, если бы Уиттмор не был единственным, с кем Айзек может поговорить. 

Разговоры с Крисом по-прежнему длятся не больше минуты, смски Стайлза по-прежнему пестрят лживыми смайликами, а французский всё ещё не стал Айзеку родным языком. 

*_*_*

Айзек повторяет вслух очередную французскую фразу, когда ему приходит сообщение от Джексона. Тот присылает ему фотографию Ла-Манша, и Лейхи немного удивлён, потому что не понимает, зачем Уиттмор в середине недели поехал фотографировать пролив, который находится далековато от его места учёбы. Айзек не знает, стоит ли что-то спрашивать, а Джексон больше ничего не пишет. 

На следующий день, когда новых сообщений от Джексона нет, Айзек покупает билет до Гавра, берёт телефон и едет фотографировать воду. Он не знает, зачем это делает, и это всё странно. На самом деле, вообще всё его общение с Джексоном Уиттмором странное. Но тем не менее Лейхи прогуливает школу и тратит деньги ради одной фотографии парню, с которым они даже и не друзья вроде. 

Он отправляет фотографию Джексону сразу же, как только делает её. Они до сих пор не обменялись номерами, поэтому общаются всё через те же личные сообщения на фейсбуке, и это тоже кажется Айзеку странным, но не больше, чем вся его поездка. Возможно, Джексон просто был возле Ла-Манша на школьной поездке или по каким-то ещё делам. Возможно, Айзеку не стоило тратить деньги, которых и так совсем мало, на эту авантюру, но ему всё равно. 

На улице почти ночь, откуда-то доносится тихая французская музыка, где-то люди говорят на французском языке, Лейхи смотрит на пролив и почти уверен, что видит берег Великобритании. Айзек один в чужой стране, которую может назвать почти своей. И Айзеку опять безумно одиноко, потому что все, с кем бы он мог поговорить, отделены от него водой. В большей или меньшей степени. 

— Salut,* — произносит кто-то совсем рядом, и Айзек оборачивается, хотя почти уверен, что это не к нему. 

— Comment ça va? — снова обращаются к нему.

— Très bien, merci, — быстро и без запинки отвечает Айзек. — Господи, что ты здесь делаешь? 

Джексон пожимает плечами и смотрит на уходящую в темноту воду. Айзек его не понимает точно так же, как, кажется, перестаёт понимать и себя. Он почти физически видит, как его безумное одиночество только что оторвалось от сердца и скрылось где-то в темноте, там, куда устремлён взгляд Уиттмора. 

Айзек думает, что ему нужно что-то сказать или что-то спросить, или, может быть, это Джексону стоит что-то ответить, но вместо этого они просто покупают билеты до Парижа, дальше садятся в автобус до Баньоле, покупают возле дома настоящие французские булочки, которые так нравятся Айзеку, и идут пить кофе, потому что чай Джексону надоел. 

Они уже давно не молчат и, кажется, вознамерились пересказать друг другу все личные сообщения за последние месяцы, поэтому спать ложатся поздно: Айзек стелит Джексону на диване, ожидая, что Уиттмор воспротивится и потребует себе кровать, но нет, тот не требует ничего и вообще выглядит намного спокойнее, чем за все года в школе. 

— Bonne nuit, — говорит ему Айзек и уходит в свою комнату. 

Впервые за последние несколько месяцев он не включает компьютер. 

*_*_*

Утром Айзек почти готов поверить, что приехавший к нему в гости Джексон Уиттмор ему приснился. Но разумеется это не так, потому что Джексон Уиттмор стоит на его, Айзека, залитом солнцем балконе и смотрит куда-то вверх, на чистое голубое небо. 

— Почему ты приехал? — спрашивает Айзек.

— Мне понравилась фотография, — отвечает Джексон и чуть оборачивается, улыбаясь какой-то странной, совсем нетипичной для себя улыбкой. — Я хотел увидеть твоё небо. 

Айзек тоже улыбается и не спрашивает, когда Джексон собирается обратно. Компьютер стоит выключенным весь день, разговорники по французскому так и не открыты, а школа безнадёжно прогуляна, потому что Айзек показывает Джексону уже почти родной город в уже почти родной стране. 

*_*_*

Через год Айзек думает, что хочет стать художником. Нет, его вовсе не вдохновляют те портретисты на аллеях Парижа. Просто однажды утром ему безумно хочется нарисовать своё французское небо, свой залитый солнцем французский балкон и своего привычно улыбающегося родного Джексона.

**Author's Note:**

> *Французские фразы в тексте:  
> \- Привет.  
> \- Как дела?  
> \- Хорошо, спасибо  
> \- Спокойной ночи


End file.
